For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-244284 discusses an equalizer including a first waveform equalization processing unit and a second waveform equalization processing unit that alternately equalize the waveforms of a plurality of continuous input signals. The first waveform equalization processing unit and the second waveform equalization processing unit perform waveform equalization processing by adding, to input signals to be subjected to waveform equalization processing, a value obtained by multiplying a value indicating the decision result of the second input signal before the target signal and a value obtained by multiplying a value indicating the determination result of the fourth input signal before the target signal by a constant, respectively.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-015184 discusses a receiving circuit including an equalization processing section that performs equalization processing on a first signal waveform to obtain a second signal waveform and that can adjust the characteristics of the equalization processing in accordance with the error between the second signal waveform and the third signal waveform. An offset adjusting section receives a signal indicating the error from the equalization processing section and adjusts the offset of the first signal waveform before being subjected to equalization processing in response to the signal indicating the error.
Receiving circuits preferably include an equalizing section that performs the equalization processing and an offset adjusting section that adjusts the offset. Here, the receiving circuits preferably include a high-speed equalizing section to support high-speed communications. However, even if a high-speed equalizing section can be achieved, connecting an offset adjusting section to the equalizing section will disadvantageously decrease the operation speed of the equalizing section.